The subject matter of the present application relates to the packaging of a microelectronic element and related circuitry, for example, a method of making a structure, e.g., microelectronic package having a plurality of electrically conductive vias in form of wire bonds extending from bonding surfaces of the substrate, such as surfaces of electrically conductive elements at a surface of a substrate.
Microelectronic devices such as semiconductor chips typically require many input and output connections to other electronic components. The input and output contacts of a semiconductor chip or other comparable device are generally disposed in grid-like patterns that substantially cover a surface of the device (commonly referred to as an “area array”) or in elongated rows which may extend parallel to and adjacent each edge of the device's front surface, or in the center of the front surface. Typically, devices such as chips must be physically mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board, and the contacts of the device must be electrically connected to electrically conductive features of the circuit board.
Semiconductor chips are commonly provided in packages that facilitate handling of the chip during manufacture and during mounting of the chip on an external substrate such as a circuit board or other circuit panel. For example, many semiconductor chips are provided in packages suitable for surface mounting. Numerous packages of this general type have been proposed for various applications. Most commonly, such packages include a dielectric element, commonly referred to as a “chip carrier” with terminals formed as plated or etched metallic structures on the dielectric. These terminals typically are connected to the contacts of the chip itself by features such as thin traces extending along the chip carrier itself and by fine leads or wires extending between the contacts of the chip and the terminals or traces. In a surface mounting operation, the package is placed onto a circuit board so that each terminal on the package is aligned with a corresponding contact pad on the circuit board. Solder or other bonding material is provided between the terminals and the contact pads. The package can be permanently bonded in place by heating the assembly so as to melt or “reflow” the solder or otherwise activate the bonding material.
Many packages include solder masses in the form of solder balls, typically about 0.1 mm and about 0.8 mm (5 and mils) in diameter, attached to the terminals of the package. A package having an array of solder balls projecting from its bottom surface is commonly referred to as a ball grid array or “BGA” package. Other packages, referred to as land grid array or “LGA” packages are secured to the substrate by thin layers or lands formed from solder. Packages of this type can be quite compact. Certain packages, commonly referred to as “chip scale packages,” occupy an area of the circuit board equal to, or only slightly larger than, the area of the device incorporated in the package. This is advantageous in that it reduces the overall size of the assembly and permits the use of short interconnections between various devices on the substrate, which in turn limits signal propagation time between devices and thus facilitates operation of the assembly at high speeds.
Packaged semiconductor chips are often provided in “stacked” arrangements, wherein one package is provided, for example, on a circuit board, and another package is mounted on top of the first package. These arrangements can allow a number of different chips to be mounted within a single footprint on a circuit board and can further facilitate high-speed operation by providing a short interconnection between packages. Often, this interconnect distance is only slightly larger than the thickness of the chip itself. For interconnection to be achieved within a stack of chip packages, it is necessary to provide structures for mechanical and electrical connection on both sides of each package (except for the topmost package). This has been done, for example, by providing contact pads or lands on both sides of the substrate to which the chip is mounted, the pads being connected through the substrate by conductive vias or the like. Solder balls or the like have been used to bridge the gap between the contacts on the top of a lower substrate to the contacts on the bottom of the next higher substrate. The solder balls must be higher than the height of the chip in order to connect the contacts. Examples of stacked chip arrangements and interconnect structures are provided in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2010/0232129 (“the '129 Publication”), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Microcontact elements in the form of elongated posts or pins may be used to connect microelectronic packages to circuit boards and for other connections in microelectronic packaging. In some instances, microcontacts have been formed by etching a metallic structure including one or more metallic layers to form the microcontacts. The etching process limits the size of the microcontacts. Conventional etching processes typically cannot form microcontacts with a large ratio of height to maximum width, referred to herein as “aspect ratio”. It has been difficult or impossible to form arrays of microcontacts with appreciable height and very small pitch or spacing between adjacent microcontacts. Moreover, the configurations of the microcontacts formed by conventional etching processes are limited.
Despite all of the above-described advances in the art, still further improvements in making and testing microelectronic packages would be desirable.